


Everybody Wants To Rule The World

by Drankaliquorstore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drankaliquorstore/pseuds/Drankaliquorstore
Summary: The final battle between Michael and Lucifer.Song: Everybody wants to rule the world - Lorde





	Everybody Wants To Rule The World

_Welcome to your life_  
_There's no turning back_

Michael landed in the cemetery in a crouch, hand on the ground in front of him, his grace straining to be free, to be out of the wrong vessel. He was not supposed to wear the youngest Winchester to this legendary battle. But he would make do. Standing up gracefully, he looked at his brother with a carefully constructed expression.  
"Brother...," Lucifer's smooth arrogant tone grated on his nerves, he shouldn't be this happy with himself, he shouldn't. Not after what he did. Just seeing Lucifer make his blood run cold.  
"Lucifer.....I see you got Sam Winchester's consent," Michael said sharply, careful not to let the the pain of his younger brother's betrayal seep through into his words.

_Even when you sleep_  
_We will find you_

"Yes, it was rather easy. He and his brother thought they had a little plan for me, involving the horsemen rings. Speaking of Dean, I see you do not have his consent, you're stuck with the accident. Heaven's backup plan, plan b if everything goes wrong," Lucifer gave a rather conceited smirk, his words flowing perfectly. Michael loathed it.  
"Dean is stubborn. I cannot understand; because if he is losing his brother to this fight, why not say yes so he does not have to feel the pain. He has seen the future. So why?" He ignored Lucifer as he moved his hand like a mouth to mock him.  
"Blah blah blah, you still talk too much brother, and you still care too much about the roaches." Lucifer voiced rather loudly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_Acting on your best behavior_  
_Turn your back on Mother Nature_

The eldest of the two shook his head in disapproval. "I have orders from father, to love them more then I love him," Michael tried to argue, and they both knew Michael's words were true, they were both there when their father's word rang clear and true through the heavens, resonating with all of the grace that resided there.  
"So? Father up and left. Making his orders invalid now; but even if those were his words, why do you follow them? Humans are flawed! Murderous, evil, destructive. Adam and Eve were father's worst creations, and that's saying something! These were his true first abortions, not the leviathan, not anything. It was humans," the brunet raged, "Admit it Michael, you hate them too. They messed up your Eden. Destroyed your heaven. Polluted our haven. Ruined our lives!" as the seconds ticked by Lucifer continually getting more irritated and furious.

_Everybody wants to rule the world_  
_It's my own design_

Michael stood there, exasperated, having heard this many times. He closed his eyes as he put his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose, preparing to lecture his younger brother on humans.  
"Brother, there are more to humans than that-," the blond was abruptly cut off when there was a sharp pain to his jaw. His eyes snapped open, and there, two feet away stood a seething Lucifer, wings spread wide, more char than actual wing, but never the less magnificent. He was not named the most beautiful for no reason.  
"STOP GIVING ME THAT LECTURE, MICHAEL!" The fallen angel screamed for all the heavens to hear, the arrogant act slipping quickly.

_It's my own remorse_  
_Help me to decide_

  
It was a shock to Michael to see his brother so angry, and full of hatred. Boiling over with it, no more stable than a nuclear meltdown. Normally when he was angry, it was a slow burn. Like a deep freeze creeping over a town, making everything slowly die of hypothermia or of starvation as the food withered away. His anger was cold and silent, you felt it for weeks on end, and every lasting minute it was focused on you, it got colder. Freezing cold, slow rage. That's how his brother worked. Not like this seething volcano he is seeing. Not this destructive fury of a tornado in his eyes. Then it clicked. This was his brother after hell, the brother he remembers is not the one in front of him. The one in front of him is cruel, angry, and desperate for revenge; the Lucifer in front of him only cares about getting vengeance for his injustice. Then after that it's restoring the paradise the humans stole from him. The paradise that was tainted by unfit hands.

_Help me make the_  
_Most of freedom and of pleasure_

"Do not say one more word of that damned scolding you're about to give me!" Lucifer roared, "It no longer has any affect on me. I've sat in hell too long. I endured too many years of hellfire and screaming for a scolding from my pitiful big brother to do anything."  
Michael quickly hid the rising anger and pain, buried it deep in his chest, causing a nauseating pressure.  
"You have not seen true fury Lucifer, for you have never had it directed at you," The oldest said in a monotone drone, barely able to pluck the strings of hatred out before the words were rendered into existence.  
"Michael, you do not scare me. I can see the pain in your eyes, I can feel it swimming and swirling in your grace. You will not hurt me unless you have to." Fire burned in the devil's grace as the arrogant words cascaded off his tongue like molten silver.

_Nothing ever lasts forever_  
_Everybody wants to rule the world_

As Lucifer spoke, the other's eyes darkened with the prospect of wiping the arrogance out of his voice.  
"I don't scare you? I find that hard to believe since you're shaking like a leaf," and it is true, Lucifer was shaking like the last leaf on the backyard tree in the wild winds of late fall.  
Michael manifested his sword into existence with a simple thought of it, smiling at it's beauty. The blade made with a pristine white angelic metal, his name engraved in Enochian on both sides of the flat of the blade, intricate swirls of gold decorating the slopes of the weapon. Looking lower, his mouth twisted into a smirk that's laced with malice, looking at the blood stains that adorned the encrusted rose gold handle with a leather grip, stained with the tears of millions that looked down at the sword and let the salty liquid fall from their slowly dimming eyes.

  
_There's a room where the light_  
_Won't find you_

The shiver of fear that raced down Lucifer's spine was expected by both, knowing the terror that came with the sword, Lucifer's blood and tears were a prized ornament on it.  
"Baby brother, are you sure you aren't scared? I thought it was one of your - what do you call them? - morals? Beliefs? Standards? Whatever it is, I thought always telling the truth was one of them. Am I wrong, little brother?" Michael crooned with a sickly sweet grin, that contorted his face into something that could only be described as terrifying; as this grin lay on his face he started twirling his sword threateningly, the grip on it loose enough that if Michael wished, it would fly directly into lucifer - or Michael, if it was timed incorrectly.  
"I-It is, brother, and I stick to them," Lucifer shuddered out, attempting to keep the fear from flooding his voice,"and I'm not scared of you." Okay, so maybe Lucifer lied, but it was his first time doing so.  
"Little lying Luci...," the blond spat out, like it was poison, and to Michael in that moment in time, it practically was. It was poison to hold the nickname of Lucifer in his mouth, in the air he continued to use despite not needing to. The nickname was poison because it used to hold so much love and happiness, and now it's just bitterness and betrayal.

_Holding hands while_  
_The walls come tumbling down_

Lucifer sucked in a deep breath of fall chilled air, his anger boiling again. Michael, his big brother, best friend, and his biggest weakness, spitting insults in his face. He would not stand for such blatant disrespect, no matter who from. He called his unjust father out, and he would do the same for Michael; except he would take it one step further. He would rip hip to shreds, atom by atom. The devil could, and he would. Michael had taken it one step too far, not now, but millions of years ago, when he raised his sword.  
"You will pay. Dearly," the ex-archangel ground out, letting every ounce of pent up emotion escape in a brilliant shockwave of pain that flattened everything in the vicinity, except for Michael who was pushed a few feet back, once more in a crouching position.  
"YOU WILL PAY, MICHAEL! You will pay for your sins against me!" Lucifer cried with anger, the kind that causes you to cry because you care too damn much. Michael slowly made his way into a standing position, a violent aura so heavy one could think they could hold it.

_When they do, I'll be right behind you_  
_So glad we've almost made it_

It was at that moment that both realized the enormity of what they were about to do. Two brothers, both older than time, standing in an arena of old bones. One would walk out alive, and the other dead. This was a fact, both knew, and neither could decide which was worse, their death, or the death of the other at their own hand. Both stood there in silence, letting the cool breeze flutter through their vessels clothing, knowing one must make the first move. Knowing one must strike first in this last leg of their long feud, stemming from the closest of siblings.  
"Michael, you know what is going to happen right?" Lucifer whispers stiffly, his words almost getting swallowed up by the breeze.  
"Yes, I do, Lucifer. One of us will walk out with an everlasting weight on them, and the other shall have their wings burn into these graves, I cannot decide which is worse...," Michael said no less rigidly.

_So sad we had to fade it_  
_Everybody wants to rule the world_

It was Michael who made the first move, he launched himself at Lucifer, all hatred and betrayal; no remorse. He swiped his sword at Lucifer's chest, but his opponent managed to dodge in time. The younger of the two archangels used his magnificent wings to push himself up in the air, manifesting his angel blade, rusted with the blood of his fallen siblings. Michael flew up after Lucifer, hoping this fight is over fast. The blonde flew sharply at his older brother, managing a small cut on his cheek before the elder retaliated. Their swords clashing together, the scene horribly nostalgic. Two things of close relation, one of tarnish; scars, blood, rust, unkept. The other in perfection; bright, angelic, terrifyingly beautiful, pride taken in it. Neither brother recognized this incredible incident of consistency, as they were in the midst of an all out brawl; the fight of the century. The swords finally slide off each other, creating a shower of sparks raining down to the earth, setting the dry grass below on fire, making the landscape eerily similar to hell.  
The brothers fought tooth and nail, fighting for nothing; fighting for something. Fighting for a fall that was neither a brother's fault, fighting for forgiveness, fighting for their betrayal.  
Fighting for their pain.

_Everybody wants to rule the world_  
_Everybody wants to rule the..._

Swords slip, the rust falls to the fire. The eldest stabs the other, despite all odds. Both fall. Both are burned by the fire.

Neither win. Both suffer. Both carry the weight of the fight for minutes; hours? Neither know. But slowly and surly Lucifer's wings burn in. Michael soon follows.

Both die.  
This is not supposed to happen.

Heaven screams, Hell roars, the earth weeps for it has lost two angels of the lord; Micheal and Lucifer. Brothers that both received a great betrayal.

_...world_


End file.
